The Blooded Angel
by collegegurl12
Summary: A girl that can match my strength..Be still my unbeating heart." Rosalie quickly snapped her attention away from the door. "If I knew you like my body that much I would of gladly undress. R/R


The day was like most days in Forks, over cast and cloudy. What sun that did shine was hidden away behind massive amounts of clouds. Normally most hated the way the weather seemed to work in Forks. It was always either rainy or cloudy, never really sunny. Every one hated it except the Cullens. During the days the weather worked out in their favor they would roam the land as if they were as normal as anyone else. As if they belonged there in that era, in that life. But during those days the weather grew nicer they would hide away. Shield their skin from the sun's feverish glow. That was why Rosalie was currently taking great pleasure in the day's cloudy exterior. She had decided to go on a hunt, alone in the forest that surrounded their glass house.

Normally Carlisle would make everyone hunt in pairs. Hopping for their safety but at that moment Rosalie wanted to be any where else then alone with Edward. Just thinking of him sent a pang of disgust to the pit of her stomach. He had caused her such heart ache and she didn't even know him! The only reason she was brought into the family was so that Edward could have a companion, a wife. Of course Rosalie was happy to be at service. Just the sight of him had her dizzy with lust but as always he choice to ignore her. Making it seem as if she was as invisible as Royce made her feel those many years ago. There was nothing wrong with her...was there? She knew she was beautiful. She had the looks and the perfect body to match. Why couldn't Edward see that?

It had been two years since Rosalie had appeared in the Cullen's life and still a part of her had wished that Carlisle had allowed her to die. A bitter laugh escaped it's way past her parted full lips. Echoing through the deserted forest. She knew she should be silent if she wished to locate a deer or some other kind of animal. Being quiet really didn't matter though did it? She was a vampire after all. She had speed...such speed that could over take any beast in a matter of seconds. Such speed that would allow her to capture the creature with in seconds and kill it also.

The sound of twigs crunching under paws had her head snapping quickly to the left. Her narrowed eyes took in the scene before her. A baby deer was staring blindly back as if it had been caught with it's paw in the cookie jaw.**"Naughty, naughty little Bambi."** Rosalie taunted it in a soft voice even though she knew it probably didn't understand her. If it did then it would of already been rushing off in fear of her mis colored eyes. A predator smile took over her beautiful face as she rushed off. Her legs kicking high in the air and her arms pumping with such speed, if she was human they'd of already fell off. Taking a deep breath as she continued to chase the deer allowing it to run a little farther, loving the chase. The scent of it's rich blood entered through her nostrils causing Rosalie's stomach to churn with the hunger. It had been a while since she had last hunted. Not wanting to have to be around another.

The deer took a sharp right turn, it's back legs almost hitting the tree as it went. Rosalie winced still having some emotion even though she knew she never really showed it. She must of ventured off she thought as suddenly the deer was out of sight. She slowed her pace till she was crouched low onto the ground. Her eye's narrowed as she tried to smell her prey. Nothing....where was it? Very slowly she stood up. Her blond hair flowing out around her as the wind picked up. Causing the trees to shake almost giving off an eerie appearance. But that wasn't what had suddenly taken over Rosalie's attention. No. A scent of a human...a dieing human had suddenly entered her body. She strive for that smell. For that rich blood. Her mouth watered and she tried to remember the last time she had, drank human blood. It had been too long. Once more the lovely doctor had made another choice for her life.

Maybe it was time for her to take back control. An evil like smirk drew it's self to her face as she started to follow the scent. Her head lifted high in the air as her nose sniffed every so often. She could hear the pounding of the human's heart. She must be close she thought with such happiness she truly scared her. She had never been such a blood thirsty fool but for some reason this blood made her go crazy, and she hadn't even drank any yet! Just as she rounded another corner she quickly stopped. Her eyes widing in fear at what she saw.

A male that looked like a brick wall. He was huge! He was laying on his back as a bear attacked his front. His cries for help entered Rosalie's ears causing a sharp pain to stab at her. Guilt rushed through out her body. She needed to save him. He was going through a terrible death, she had to save him. And only one person came into mind on who could do that. Carlisle. She took a slow step forward. Her hands out stretched as if she was offering peace, no she wanted that damn bear. The male seemed of finally figured out he wasn't alone as his eyes connected straight into her. If Rosalie had a heart at that moment she knew it would be pounding to the point of bursting. His cries grew fainter as he struggled to survive.

Like no time except the present as Rosalie quickly leaped into the air. Landing on the bear in an instant and throwing it off of the male. The bear weighted a ton more then she did but still she threw it so far that it rammed right into a tree bark. Snapping the bear's spine and causing it to fall to the ground, eyes opened as it died. Rosalie smiled at her work but was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she heard the male gurgle as if he was having trouble breathing. Her eyes opened even wider as she dropped down onto the ground. The mudded dirt layering her light blue jeans. Normally Rosalie would be righteously pissed if that was to happen, she always wanted to look her best. In life or death. But at the moment she had other things to worry about.

**"Shhhh..."** She whispered softly reaching up to place a hand on his forehead. She quickly recoiled her hand as the warmth from his fever rushed straight through her cold skin. He was dieing and she must save him. For some unknown reason she felt a connection toward this man. As if she was to allow him to die then she too would be dead though her body still remained alive."I'll save you...everything will be ok." She gave him a final smile before quickly hosting him up into her arms. Once he was secure she was off. Rushing through the forest in a blur.

For a second she wondered if she was doing the right thing for him. Was it right of her to make such a decision to reather he lived or died on her own. She had no clue who this man was! She didn't even know him. She was furious to know that the decision was taken out of her hands, how would this large man feel? She felt slight fear enter her heart of him harming her if she was to change him. But quickly dimmed that thought as he once more gurgled for dear life. She kicked her legs faster. Her mind set on one thing and one thing only. Saving his life.

It took her no time to reach the house. A record for her actually, especially since she had such a load to carry. One thing she knew about this man, and she knew it well. He was one heavy male. He must of ate a ton, she thought as she kicked the front door open with out even stopping in her strides. She rushed into the family room as they liked to call it, even though nothing family orientated was going on there. **"Carlisle! Where are you?!"** Normally it took Carlisle a few minutes before he causely strolled into the room expecting Rosalie's wrath. She figured her voice must of gave it away. She hadn't missed that chocked sound that had escaped her, surprising the hell out of her. In a flash Carlisle was by her side taking in the scene with his own narrowed eyes.

**"What have you done Rosalie?"** Even though she was still preoccupied with other thoughts of the male his comment still stung. Who was he to think she had changed. Of course she was the bitter one of the 'family'. Of course she was the only always lashing out, always aggravating everyone. But she wasn't some blood thirsty killer that would harm such a creature and then just stop. He was in so much damn pain! She had more compassion for any living soul then to do what he thought she had. He must of took her silence for an answer for he quickly turned back toward the male. His delicate hands searching over his body. Touching there and here, making 'ohhh' noises as the male would wince or scream out. His rough voice echoing through the room.

**"What must be done Carlisle?"** She whispered softly her eyes stilled trained on the male. His blood was an inviting sight but she controlled herself. Concentrating on his erect breathing. Allowing herself not to breath.

Carlisle let out a heavy sigh as if his next words pained him terribly. Truthfully Rosalie figured they did. She knew if she was in his position she would hate having the thought of knowing she had changed this dieing creatures. She took away their soul and turned them into blood thirsty monsters. He must have a spot saved for him in hell for when the end did finally come. She had thought many nights on it, and came to the conclusion that she took was destined for hell. She was such a dark creature that she didn't deserve Heaven.

**"We change him...it's the only way."** He spoke in a rush before he quickly bent his head down. Positioning his mouth right onto the male's throat. The blood still pouring out of the open wound the bear had caused him. Rosalie quickly snapped her eyes shut. Counting to ten in her head over and over again. She didn't need to see him die. She didn't need to see Carlisle change him. She had too many nightmares to haunt her already. She didn't dare wish for anymore. As the venom rushed the male's system she could hear him chock for breath. Hear him beg out to what ever shadow he could see to save him. If she was allowed to cry, if vampires could cry she knew she would no doubt be shedding tears for the unknown male.

She jumped literally almost into the air as his final breaths came closer. He gagged on blood none the less his limps more then likely freezing at that moment. She knew what he was feeling. Once more that feeling had haunted her also. It was said that vampires really don't remember their change. They tend to forget about it due to the pain being so horrible, but for Rosalie it had been added to her long list of misery in her life. She wanted nothing more then to open her eyes and rush to his side. To whisper calm soothing words into his ear hoping he would calm. But she wasn't that type of person and it scared that she suddenly had feelings of becoming that type. What was this male doing to her? This male that she hadn't any clue was just moments ago...this male that she didn't even know his name!

As silence meet her ears she knew it was over. He was finally dead and in a few seconds he would awake. Awake as an eternal dead. Awake as a monster. Rosalie couldn't take it! She just couldn't stand to be there when he did awake. She hated how Carlisle had spoken to her as if she was child after she was woke up. Speaking to her softly, with delicate words. As if she would break none the less. What a silly thought. She wasn't made of porclien nor did she have a beating heart. But she just couldn't stand to hear those words he had used on her. '_I'm sorry but there was no other way.  
'_ Be damn if there wasn't! He could of went ahead and allowed her to die. What trouble would that of caused anyone. No he had deiced to bring her back just so Edward could get a wife and to make it all the better Edward didn't even want her!

She took one deep breath. The male's scent of fresh blood once more rushing into her body. Consuming her from the inside out. Her eyes snapped open. Head tilted to the left as she took in his appearance. His eyes too were open. Wide as they stared right into hers. He opened his mouth to speak but she couldn't take it. She knew she would be done for if she heard his voice. So in a blink of an eyes she was gone. Rushing through the front door quicker then any other vampire had moved in a century. She rushed through the forest. Ramming into trees as she went. Taking a few down, and just denting others. She didn't care. She needed to take her mind off of that male. She needed to block out Carlisle's voice. She could still hear him talk. Her vampire hearing working on over drive as she continued farther into the forest. She needed to get away. She needed to be free!

Three days. Three days she had stayed away from her home, from everyone. Locking herself away deep into the forest. She knew she wasn't really hidden for she still remained on Carlisle's ground. If he truly wanted to find her he could of tracked her in minutes. She felt alittle hurt that he didn't try and find her but then she remembered the male. The whole reason she was hiding away. Carlisle and Esme was probably over tired trying to explain and teach the new member about the vampire ways. After all they were unlike any other vampire group out there. Meaning it took a lot longer for the mind and body to recoil and apply to their demands.

A sigh escaped her as she allowed her eyes to draw down wards taking in her appearance. She must look a mess. With her staying out all night on the grounds, searching for food. What little she had caught. Mud layered her clothes in such blotches that she feared when she finally did return that Esme may have to destroy of her clad treasure. They looked way to dirty to repair with just some water and soap. She didn't want to loose her clothes though. It may sound strange to some silly human but for her it felt like if she lost something she was losing yet again another piece of herself. How much more did she have left? She already felt like if tomorrow came she would suddenly disappear. Being broken off in every witch direction.

Her hair was matted and sticky. Strands sticking every witch where. Truly Rosalie had thought about going home a day ago but as she caught her reflection in the water's ripples she thought other wise. That's all she needed was to come home looking a mess and to give Edward and Carlisle something else to tease her about. _'Poor Rosalie can't even spend a few nights in the dirty out doors.' _A bitterness seeped through as she slowly stood up. Determination set firmly in place. She'd show them. She'd go home right now and make them regret ever teasing her about anything. She'd prove them all wrong.

Still she felt scared of returning. Scared of what she might find. Would Carlisle allow the stranger to stay with them? More then likly yes due to Carlisle's father nature. He'd want to make sure the male was kept safe during his fist few hundred years of living. Then if so be it that the male would want to venture out on his own, Carlisle would see fit that he did. Rosalie still felt trapped though. What would she do if she was to return home and find that the stranger had went crazy and killed her family. How would she be able to handle that? Of course she disliked them at times, and of course she had thoughts of harming them but still deep down she loved them. They were the only thing she had known for so long. They treated her kindly. Treated her with respect, or well as much respect as she deserved. They were her family.

With her unbeating heart set in fear she rushed off. Jumping over the broken trees that she had rammed down days before. She prayed to who ever was listening that when she arrived home nothing would be out of the ordinary. That everything would be normal...or as normal as a house full of vampires could be.

She hadn't realized that she had traveled so far. It seemed to of taken her alittle longer to get to the house then when she was rushing away from it. A frown appeared on her face as the wind picked up around her. The trees rustle in the breeze, some leafs falling delicately to the ground. Swishing back and forth as if they trying to stop their decent, as if they knew they'd break the moment they'd land on the ground. The house was quiet. Even if her vampire hearing Rosalie couldn't seem to pick up any movement in the house. Her frown grew deeper as she reached out and shoved the door open. The handle ramming right into the wall before bouncing off. She did a double take to check and see if she had made a dent. Carlisle would sure have a fit, thankfully none was visible. Still that loud noise had not attracted any attention from her family. She wondered briefly where they went off too. Surely they wouldn't leave a new vampire alone in the house? Or allow him access to go outside. It had taken her months before they had trusted her enough to fend for herself during the days.

She wondered if the reason she couldn't smell him was because she currently had stopped breathing. Maybe if she just took one intake of breath she'd be able to catch his scent. She had almost drowned it in a couple of days ago! Reaching up she ran a few fingers through her knotted hair. Her sharp nails catching on a couple of strands and pulling them till a few fell out. She groaned as she allowed her hands to descend back downwards toward her sizes. She was just nervous. She was just nervous at what she'd find, she needed to stay calm or she may yank all of her hair out! Lifting her head high into the air she took a deep breath. Scents of all kind entering through her nose.

She racked through trying to find that distinguish smell. There it was, she thought as she raced upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time witch was truly hard for her since her legs weren't as long as Edwards. Sure she wasn't tiny in any way but she wasn't an overly large, beast looking woman either. She was average and most average ladies couldn't take two or three steps at a time. So instead of allowing her feet to touch them she just leaped over them. Grasping onto the railing tightly as she continued to pull herself up every time she felt like she may fall onto the step.

She carried the scent to the room directly beside hers. A smile formed on her face..Esme must of had some doing in that. Or Edward had already grown tired of the new comer and decided to thrust him off onto her. Either way Rosalie couldn't truly explain it but she felt happy. Almost giddy with joy that she was next door to him.

She lifted her fisted hand. Poised ready to knock when she suddenly yanked it down. Wait a minute she lived there way before him. This was her house. She didn't have to knock! She could just walk right on in and it be no different to anyone! So she did just that. She reached forwards her pale hand grasping the knob as she yanked the door open. She must of yanked pretty hard since the hinges fell off right then and there. The door was held firmly upwards into the air as her hand stayed glued to the door knob.

**"A girl that can match my strength..Be still my unbeating heart." **Rosalie quickly snapped her attention away from the door dangling in thin air and instead directed it to the room before her. The stranger was laying peacefully on the comfy looking bed. His long legs thrown out every witch way. He looked to of been resting due to the fact that vampires didn't sleep. She wondered briefly how the bed had gotten into that room. Last she had checked there was no beds at all. Maybe Esme had felt that a bed would make the change more smoother. Give him still a feel of being human instead of taking it all away. Once more she felt bitterness creep up inside of her.

**"ohh...do shut up!**" She snapped at him as she threw the door aside. It cracked from the impact of the ground. Splinters of wood spreading every where giving off the impression of a rainy day that instead dripped wood. Rosalie moved farther into the room. Her appearance still looking ghastly.

**The name's Emmett.." **He spoke with an accent. That was the first thing that Rosalie found out. A nice accent that had her ears bleeding with the need of hearing more of his wonderful voice. She must of been staring at him too long for he cleared his throat and spoke once more. This time his voice held hints of amusement. His eyes twinkled with mischievous. **"If I knew you like my body that much I would of gladly undressed before you entered."** His remark was ended with a quick smirk her way.

If Rosalie be human then she'd of been blushing blood red at the moment. She truly thanked Carlisle for changing her at that moment. She just had a nagging feeling that if she was caught being embarrass around Emmett things would only heat up. **" I'm sorry to have to break your unbeating heart but I find nothing about you desirable." **She spoke in a causal tone. Her head held high as if she was above him. In a way she was. She was there before him. She deserved some respect!

Emmett just replied with a snort of laughter before jumping out of the bed. His upper half clad in one of Edward's white t-shirt, witch came off as a muscle tank for poor Emmett. His lower half though was only clad in a pair of sweats. Witch hung dangerously low on his hips. Treading on thin waters. In seconds he was in front of her. His hands trapping her to the wall. His face a mask of any emotion. **"Tell me that again sweetheart.."** He spoke in a dangerous voice that held not amusement what so ever. For a brief moment Rosalie wondered if she had drove him to far. If finally insulting his body was what made him break.

**"Your aboustly ugly!"** She snapped at him baring her fangs in his face. His eyes widen in surprise none the less as he took a few steps back. Hands out stretched as if in a peaceful manner. Though he did have the nerve to laugh. As if he was mocking her right to her face!

**"I think someone's lieing.."** He made a twiss sound with his tongue as he shook his head. He was about to say something else but Rosalie quickly made her exist. She rushed out of the open arch way. Her back to him as she flew down the stairs. Her hair whipping out before her. She barely had time to dodge Carlisle and Esme who had returned before she once more took shelter outside.

The sun seemed to of drifted lower by the seconds as Rosalie sat comfortably in her spot that she had occupied for the last few hours. She was awfully hungry. Her stomach protesting her little hunger strike. But she just didn't feel up to searching for an animal to kill. The memories of Emmett being mauled by that bear still fresh in her mind. Sighing, she reached up to rub at her eyes roughly.

She hadn't heard anything. Hadn't smelt him either. Though she did feel the slight brush of the wind as he flew past her. The next thing she heard was the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. Her eyes snapped open quickly thinking the worse but what she was meet with had her in even more shock. A dead full grown deer lay before her. It's neck snapped in two. What was this? Was it some kind of peace offering? Some kind of friendship bonding?

Rosalie truly didn't really understand Emmett's little game but all she knew was that she liked it. From that moment on Rosalie was lost. She had fallen madly in love with Emmett. Her monkey man :)


End file.
